Riku and Axel's Playlist
by Huntress God
Summary: A play list for the two handsome guys that never had love...until now.


**1. Between You and me**

He just stood there with a stupid dirty smile what the hell? Do I look like I swing that way?

I mean he looks nice and all but jeez half the girls in here are staring honestly stop looking!

Don't you get it creepy stalker guy I mean your staring at all those girls and me. You can't win me over with a stupid smile it won't work nope not at all.

**2. Sattelite Heart**He was beautiful and smart everything Axel knew he wasn't.

He was perfect and true. Axel was broken and a liar.

Axel was a coward he'd left and know couldn't sleep because of Riku's face.

Riku has a heart. Axel is lost in the dark his heart is missing and black.

Riku is...

**3. Take Me Under**

Wow I'm fading I never thought I would.

"Axel" I looked up and there he was.

Riku the one his the one "Push me under take me all the way"

He grimaced and turned to leave even though he had nothing left to go to.

I grinned as I began to fade. I've been waiting so long for you and your

walking away to far to take me with you. "Take me all the way Pull me farther Take me all the way"

I've been waiting so long. I'm waiting

**4. This Is The Life**The music flowed as we sat together.

I threw all my cares to the wind. This was a perfect dream sitting with him in his arms.

He, Axel had brought me new friends new people and dreams for my life.

I had the ability to just let go in his arms and live the perfect ideal dream taking my time

in his arms. Yep, this is life.

**5. The Outside**

I'd always been an outcast but one day I just

went looking for my reason. People stared at my

beat up car so what it's old I mean I could do better

but do you give me a chance no because now one

bothered with an outcast. I'd lived my life with a perfect view

of the in crowds perfect dream life a life I'd never have.

So I'm on the outside looking in and I can't do better.

**6. No Sound But The Wind**

I listened for sounds for voices but found none.

Well duh I can't ever go back not anymore. Arms encircled my waist

and he scooped me up. "Shut your eyes. Look away. Put your head in my shoulder".

He whispered as he lite a flame in both of our hands and we began to carry it lighting the way.

"If I say shut your eyes would you? do you trust me enough? Do I trust you to help me carry the fire?"**  
**  
**7. Where'd You Go**Where are you I can't find you it's been so long

since I lats saw you. I mean he's always gone and I hate waiting for

the calls our when he comes home it's agony to wait for Axel. It's like

he doesn't even live here anymore and it's fucked that I can't be with him

I mean I miss him so much but I gotta do this I have to break free and leave

before I'm left behind. As I walked away I left a note"Please come Back Home"

taped to the door for Axel.

**8. Outside Of You**

Stupid Axel. He just totally ignores me god he's just as

usless as me wont let any one makes me so

confused doesn't he know he's missing all

the saftey of love by being lonely.

I don't wanna be on the outside anymore

"Hey Ax wait!" I called and ran as fast

as I could to him and grabbed his shoulders

bringing him down to a sweet gentle kiss.

"You keep missing the small things"

**9. The Way It Is**

I knew him,Riku, like I knew myself

He was perfect he was determined he

never gave up and that was the way he is.

He askes questions that have no answers

and knew that nothing was easy and It's

not always gonna be sad and dark unlike

what Axel thought but that's the way it is

for the two of them. Broken and Perfect and in love.

**10.I got Nerve**

The two of them had never met but

they some how knew each other

so when they were asleep they

would push each others bounderies

towards breaking point. Neither cared

if they woke up in pain and sadness

they still had the night and they knew exactly

who they were so they didn't mind. They were what

the other needed wanted.

* * *

Okay I read a bunch of these and I wanted to make one of my own. If you didn't notice the pairing is axelXriku.

Axel:WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ROMANTIC CRAP?

Huntress:Just something I wrote. What you dont like it?

Axel:No it's just...

Riku:Huntress God owns none of the songs,people,or places she ownly owns the thoughts of that she don't sue she has nothing to give.

Huntress:YOUR SO MEAN I HATE YOU I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND NO MORE!*RUNS AWAY*

Riku:Look what you did. Well,let's go get her

Axel:Wait, Please review and don't sue and if you want Huntress could add a chapter.


End file.
